The Chocolate Scene
by rmcHolicxxx
Summary: Chocolate has never tasted better. In this fic, it's all about Kakashi, Iruka, and a big piece of chocolate.


Author's Notes: Second Kakashi/Iruka fic, people! Thanks for all the reviews I got in Days with You and Me. I still haven't mastered the art of KakaIru fic perfection, but I did my best. Hope you guys will enjoy this one! Please review!

Title: The Chocolate Scene

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T (for mild sexual situations)

Summary: Chocolate has never tasted better. In this fic, it's all about Kakashi, Iruka, and a big piece of chocolate.

Though he wouldn't admit it, Hatake Kakashi was addicted to chocolate. Sweet, sinful chocolate. An "unmanly" choice of confectionary they say, but who was he to be affected by other's judgments? Chocolate was chocolate, and he loved it. He especially favored Konoha's very own brand of the delicious treat – Seiji. In fact, everyone loved it as much as he did. Even the most "manly" of men bowed down to the goodness and lusciousness of this candy. It wasn't too sweet and was very rich and creamy. Just one bite and you'd be hooked on it. Wow, that sounded like using drugs.

Every now and then, he would sneak a few pieces of it while reading Icha Icha Paradise. He had been so busy the past year that savoring this sweet treat was a rare opportunity. Not only had he been out on missions non-stop, he had to train little delinquents everyday! See how cruel the world is? So every time he'd go to the training grounds to meet his team, along with his book, he'd bring a bar or two of chocolate and enjoy a wonderful day of peaceful reading and sugar consumption. That is until his team started killing each other.

Iruka sighed. It was movie night again with Kakashi. Seriously, why did the jounin insist on these slumber parties? Their movie nights consisted of random movies, random snacks, and random sleeping arrangements. That's right random sleeping arrangements. Damn his bed for being too small. Last week, he had to lie down on top of Kakashi just to fall asleep. Listening to another man's heartbeat was a nice, warm experience. However, being sprawled on a perfectly chiseled chest and rubbing against a well developed thigh was a whole different story. It was embarrassing to have an erection every morning. Let alone having it because of another man.

Kakashi grinned. It was movie night again with Iruka. To be honest, he only wanted to discreetly spend time with the chuunin. Ever since he was little, he had a huge crush on Iruka, and who wouldn't want to be with the one they love, right? So behind the sorry excuse for a movie night, the copy nin tried finding ways to cuddle up to his beloved dolphin. He had his devious ways. Like last week, he knew that Iruka's bed was too small for the both of them, so he purposely lied down first, forcing the sensei to either use the very little space left and get no sleep at all or sleep on top of him and get the best sleep quality possible. Remembering that night made him feel all giddy inside. This week, he knew exactly what movie to watch and exactly what snack to bring.

"Iruka sensei, what's wrong?"

The said chuunin growled in annoyance. "Kakashi sensei, why the hell did you bring a porn movie?"

The silver haired jounin titled his head innocently and chuckled. "That's not porn. That's Icha Icha Paradise: The Movie."

"Exactly! Why do we have to watch this awful, indecent, hentai movie?"

"Well, because it's Icha Icha Paradise. I wanted to watch it with you."

The argument didn't go that far, and pretty much a few minutes later, Kakashi pushed the tape into the TV, almost ready to burst with excitement.

Iruka, on the other hand, wrapped his arms protectively around a pillow, ready to use it to tune out unwanted noises and cover whatever content of the movie he deemed hot and dirty.

As trailers of other movies rolled, Kakashi pulled down his mask and popped a whole Seiji bar into his mouth, his sneaky plan already in action. It was simple and easy to find out. Hopefully, Iruka would take the bait and be completely oblivious.

He tapped the chuunin's shoulder lightly and pointed to the chocolate in his mouth with a grin. "Welp pwease."

"That's what you get for trying to shove a whole bar down your throat."

Iruka gave him an annoyed expression. Kakashi was definitely up to something as always. He knew though right away that whatever it was, he wouldn't be able to dodge it. Be it a joke or prank, he might as well get it over with and blandly reply with a sarcastic laugh. He didn't expect anything more than probably an explosion of paint in his face or something less threatening.

His left hand held the jounin's chin firmly, while the other reached up to break off half of the bar.

"Mmmw…mno!"

Kakashi stubbornly shook his head and lightly slapped the hand away. "Bwithe ith."

What did he say? Bite it? He couldn't help but blush at the thought. That was beyond inappropriate. _Oh, give it a rest, you fun sucker_. His betraying mind scolded him.

He cautiously bit into the other end of the chocolate and quietly nibbled on it. His eyes widened in surprise. He'd never tried the brand before and boy was it delicious! The chuunin unconsciously had both his hands on the shoulders of the jounin. The chocolate was making him hot and heavy inside.

Kakashi turned red hot in the cheeks. His beloved dolphin smoothly complied with his will. That was a big surprise, and the look he had, eyes half closed and filled with lust, while he chewed his way closer to _his_ own lips was so darn tempting. He had to clutch the sides of his pants just to control himself.

Finally, Iruka decided to break it off, when he was an inch close to the copy nin's lips. It was a bit disappointing, because he wanted more of the delightful treat. He was once more surprised, when the jounin suddenly closed the gap between their lips.

It was a kiss. A chocolate kiss and not the one you get in packs. This was the real deal.

Though short, it was sweet. Their lips crashed again in a more intense and lustful passion. Tongues fought in clumsiness and the taste off chocolate taunt every move of their lips. Emotions mixed in as well. It was bittersweet and savory all at the same time.

The movie forgotten and their lips covered in melted chocolate, they stared at each other, Kakashi grinning.

"Want to do it again?"

"Do you have anymore chocolate?"

"I brought four bars."

The next morning, they woke up in each other's arms, naked from a wild night of hot sex. It was a bit more of Kakashi snuggling into Iruka's embrace, a very cute sight to see.

"Hey, Iruka sensei."

"Hmm?"

"Do you want me to bring peanut butter next time?"

His eyes shot open and glared at his sex partner. "There is no way your shoving that up my ass!"

"Oh, sensei, I didn't know you wanted to be the seme."

"Tch. You damn perverted, lazy, useless, fuc-"

His harsh words were stopped with a kiss. "Aw…that's so sweet. I love you, Iruka!"

Closing his eyes, he cuddled up closer against the jounin and murmured. "Love you too."

END

Author's Notes: How was it? Good? Bad? Please, please review!


End file.
